


Last Chance

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters Inc, Monsters University
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to kindle his relationship with Johnny, Sulley has one more chance to convince the other he is boyfriend material, and their romance can continue despite being rivals in the schools scare games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

Sulley brushed his fur furiously, trying to make it look perfect for his date, Everything was going as planned thus far, his embarrassing fraternity ‘brothers’ were out at some nerd convention, they even managed to drag Mike along, and Mrs. Squabbles obviously had to accompany her son. It was a little to early to celebrate, but he felt good, like the night was going in a positive direction.

He felt like this was his last chance to patch things up with Johnny, Their relationship was on thin ice to say the least, it had gotten sour when he failed to meet expectations, after being booted they were on and off for a while, then broke up upon Sullivan joining Oozma Kappa, which was just too embarrassing.

But finally, he had convinced Johnny for a second chance after their display during the second event, which most students found impressive, though he still did not know if Johnny liked their tactic, or if he had realized it was not at all planned.

Sulley lite a few candles in his and Mike’s shared room, hoping to mask the smell of floral fregrences Mrs Squibbles suffocated them with. He intended to bring Johnny to his room, seeing as the rest of the house was so embarrassingly tacky and old. Another complication with dating the ROR president was his utter refusal to come out of the closet, and with that also meant no public dates or displays of affection. Sulley did not mind that at all, he preferred keeping everything between them; there was no need to shout it from the roof tops.

After the room was lite, with more candles then he intended to use he took a look at his work, realizing it was a little..ok, very suggestive. He decided it would be better if he left them out, or maybe even relocate? Perhaps the basement? No that would be worse. Upon making a move to blow out the first candle he heard a knock on the door, early, of course he was, it would be too much for him to just arrive on time.

He double took, once again considering taking the time to blow the candles but another knock pounded on the door, he was so impatient, Sulley thought. He walked down stairs rather quickly until he made it to the door. He opened it up to see Johnny, in black sunglasses and a tight navy shirt with a V-neck, he noticed a tuff of fur coming over the shirts lining, he gave a dim witted smile as he greeted Johnny. “Hey”

“Hey…” Johnny waited to be invited in, but Sulley continued to stare. He removed his black glasses so Sullivan could see his fuchsia eyes. “Are you going to invite me in?” He questioned, wanting to be out of the public eye. Sulley realized his get up was probably a sort of disguise, hiding his identity so no one would suspect. Sulley opened the door wider, putting out his hand to invite Johnny in, then shut the door behind him “You look good” He complemented as Johnny’s eyes wondered around the entry way, judging the décor no doubt.

He looked over his shoulder behind him to Sulley, giving a small smile that made Jame’s heart beat “You too Big blue… but you still have that irritating cow lick” He said, turning around to pat down Sulley’s fur with his paw. “So unruly..” He cooed. James knew Johnny was being honest in his critique, but it came off so flirty that Sulley could not be mad at the subtle nagging.

Sulley must have been to quite for too long, as Johnny began to focus more on the house again “Nice place” He said sarcastically. Sulley pressed his lips together, sweating a bit as he grabbed Johnny’s hand, eager to get him out of the living room before he decided this house cramped his style and was not worth staying in.

“Yeah, it’s bad… hate it here” Sulley admitted, trying to keep up his appearances with Johnny “Don’t worry were not staying in the living room” He lead Johnny up the stair case which was a tight fit. Johnny smiled upon hearing Sulley’s negative opinions; it gave him a boost of pride knowing Sulley’s experience in the ROR house could not be beat.

They turned a corner coming up to a long hallway with a door that was already ajar, Johnny grinned upon noticing the flickering light, recognizing them as candles even before he was in. “Candles Big blue? Got plans for me?” He asked, knowing full well he was putting James on the spot, and probably making him feel embarrassed by it.

“No, No..well I mean..I’m not against anything happening” He swallowed hard, brushing the back of his neck with his hand the way he did when he felt nervous. Johnny relished in how he was acting.

He looked around the all too small room, walking passed Sulley, brushing his paw against Blue’s lower stomach in such a way that it seemed like an accident to keep James guessing.

“A bunk bed?” He asked with an eyebrow cocked, running his paw over the end post then sitting on the bottom bunk which had a childish bed set with famous scarers all over it. “Don’t tell me you have to room with an Oozma too?”

“Yeah its awful! They irritate me to no end” He said, actually feeling a tab guilty for saying it “But they are my only chance now” He admitted, he had no choice but to go along with them. He decided not to mention that it was Mike’s bed Johnny was sitting on, it probably would have turned him off.

“hmmm” Johnny pressed his lips in doubt that they would amount to anything, if he was feeling especially mean he would have told Sulley not to hold his breath on the next challenge. But he did not feel like talking about that, he had more enjoyable things in mind. “So Sull.. are we going to wait until the candles go out or get busy?” His smile was suggestive; he brought his hands to Sulley’s legs, running over his sides.

“..you want to?” Sulley blushed hard. “Shouldn’t we..wait a bit”

“Mmm, what’s the point in waiting Big blue.. It’s nothing we haven’t done before” He purred

Sulley gave a forced chuckle “I guess” It had been so long since Sulley had been with Johnny in that way, or with anyone for that matter, he was a tad worried about how his performance would be, especially since this was Johnny he was about to lay with.

“heh, you’ve not changed at all big blue..” Johnny commented, Sulley was confused by that, until he noticed his member was already coming from his sheath. “ohh, I’m sorry..um” Sulley stammered, feeling even more stupid when he realized he didn’t need to apologize, it was just a reflex.

Johnny ignored the others apology, bringing his hands between his own thighs to rub between his legs, his own member beginning to erect as he caught up with Sullivan’s hardened state. Johnny laid back on the bed, holding himself up with only his elbows. “What you waiting for Sull?” He winked, legs spread as he showed off his member. Sulley took a step, about to crawl over Johnny until he realized just who’s bed they were about to get messy on. “Actually, this is not my bed” He said, getting a groan from Johnny as he sat up. “I’m on top”

Johnny smirked a bit at his wording “If you say so big guy” Johnny winked as he stood up, locking his lips with Sulley, his hands fondling Sulley’s penis, making it extend and harden further. The kiss was deep and heated, Johnny running his tongue in Sulley’s mouth, when he parted he did so with a trail of kisses down his chin and neck. “Get up there blue, I don’t like being made to wait” It sounded like a threat the way he said it, his voice almost a little too kind that it made him seem unhinged.

Sulley wasted no time; he climbed up onto his bed, landing with a thump. By this time Johnny was already half way up, his feet standing on Mike’s bed as he hoisted himself up, throwing his leg over Sulley’s hips, straddling him.

The bed was close enough to the ceiling that Johnny’s horns instantly hit the roof, his position was rather cramped and his neck was forced down due to his long horns. Sulley looked at him concerned as he watched the other struggle to get comfortable. “should we switch” He questioned.

Johnny made a few more attempts to position his horns only to give in with a sigh, he preferred ridding as it gave him more control over their fun, and he would be able to focus a bit on himself rather than hoping Big Blue could find the right angles to probe him. Johnny laid on his side beside Sullivan, giving him room to move “We will have to”

Sulley felt concern grow, it was not going as well as he hoped, Johnny seemed a little annoyed by all the position and location changes. Still Sull was determined not to make him wait any longer, he knelt above the other, Johnny now laying with his hips high in the air, his tail folded back giving Sullivan a nice view of his rear.

He was disappointed to find He had to hold his own head down a bit to avoid the roof also, but he didn’t want to risk asking Johnny for another position change, he looked all too eager. Sulley quickly positioned his hips, the head of his erection poking Johnny’s opening, making him breathe out in excitement. “Comon Big Blue! It’s been too long” He practically begged.

Sulley complied and began to push inside “mmmf” He grunted as he pushed passed the strong muscles that tightened the further he went inside. “Ohhh, it feels so good!” Johnny egged Sulley on, his hips swaying wide from side to side. “Keep goin Blue, deeper, ahh yes” Sulley was use to his vocality during their sessions.

“D-damn” Sulley stammered, his tongue already hanging from his mouth as the sensation was too good to fight. This night was going better than he ever imagined it going. Feeling a jolt of excitement as Johnny’s hips moved he craned his neck back, which caused himself to bump his head against the roof and yell out in pain. Johnny jumped at the sudden sound, thinking he had done something to hurt the others most sensitive appendage. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes and concern “What is it?”

“Ahhhh, nothing..nothing” He rubbed his head, it ached and was throbbing a bit, but nothing the pain seemed to be dying down quickly.

It did not take a genius to realize what had happened, Johnny looked to the roof then to Sull “Listen, it’s a little cramped here so-”

Sulley frowned that must have been his last straw, now their date was ruined, Johnny would leave and refuse him the time of day again. He cursed the OK house internally for his struggles.

“-Want to move this somewhere else” Johnny suggested, eying a chair that was sat in a more open area of the room, sure his roommate would need to use it at some point, but what he did not know would not hurt him.

Sulley was a little surprised and relived at his suggested “Ohh, yeah” He smiled; this was actually great for him, not having to strain his neck to avoid scraping the roof. Slowly he removed his member from the warmer monster he had become accustomed to.

Sulley was the first one to jump off the bunk bed, he considered offering Johnny a hand but had a feeling it would only irritate the other, who was just as capable as Sull, if not more so. Instead he walked over to the chair and took a seat, hearing a thump as Johnny hit the ground, and while licking his lips approached Sulley and removed his navy shirt,letting it land on the bottom bunk

“Prepare yourself big guy” He cooed, leaning forward to lay his puckered lips upon Sullivans, lapping his tongue over James’s, refusing to part them. He put both his legs on each side of Sull, holding himself up with his knees as he slowly lowered himself, his closed eyes opening in the kiss to give James a salutary look before bringing his lips down on the member, allowing it to push in until he was completely seated on Sulley’s lap.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Sullivan’s neck, holding the blue monster close as he lifted his hips again, then promptly brought them back down. One of Sull’s hands tightened on the chairs arm rest, claws dug into the fabric as the other rubbed over Johnny’s hips, moving in motion with his humps. James began to thrust his hips as the heat between them increased and sweat picked up from under his fur. James grunted and moaned into the kiss, his member hard as a rock as he continued to pump, pushing deeper until he hit Johnny’s pleasure center, which he was sure of when he felt his muscles involuntarily tighten, gripping his cock and giving him a good hump.

Johnny parted his lips from Sull’s for a quick moment “Ohh, there Sull, you got it” He moaned with panting breaths, hips rising again he brought his hand to his own member and began to stroke it. Sulley’s member began leaking pre into Johnny’s opening, making their pumping less resistant. “Awwh fuck..Johnny” Sulley moaned, the others lips going straight to James’s neck, stroking his wide tongue over his fur then suddenly biting down upon feeling another assault to his prostate.

“Ohhh, almost, almost…” Sulley panted

“Hang-hang in there big blue” Johnny cooed and pecked his lips, almost to the edge himself. He began to grind his hips hard on the appendage, hitting his sensitive areas again and again, his hand tugging quicker now as he was almost finished. Jame’s own hand began to caress Johnny’s front, running over his fur, grabbing at it when he felt a sudden ping of pleasure he had to resist finishing to.

“Surprise!” Johnny’s body tensed as he heard the bedroom door swing open “What?!” He said as he lost his balance, his knee slid into the space between the arm rest, which caused Sulley to whimper from the sudden, unwanted tugging. Johnny was able to quickly regain composhior as a flash went off, momentarily hurting his and Jame’s eyes. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, blinking the white flash away until he saw the OK brothers standing there, looking shocked, and a few of them disturbed. But what really got Johnny going was the camera in Squishy’s hands.

Johnny quickly climbed off Sulley, not being very careful as he did so, he glared to Big Blue who was gritting his teeth together extremely nervous about what assumptions Johnny was making by all this. His eyes looking confused, apologetic and worried. The tabloid that printed out landed on the ground in front of Squishy, who did not dare to move. Johnny’s chest was puffed out making himself look bigger and as intimidating as monsterly possible, the flickering of the candles that glistened on his fur only made him look all the more terrifying. He loomed over the group like a building to a few lone ants, He noted Mike also present in the crowed, and for once was not speaking.

Squishy held onto the camera, shaking as Johnny looked about ready to wring all their necks. He put out his paw, claws fully extended, Squishy stood perfectly still frozen in his place, confused by the extended hand. Terry was the one who took the camera from Squishy and gave it to Johnny, laughing awkwardly “Heh, sorry about that..we were just, uhh Sorry heh” He began to sweat as he stammered, then wished he could disappear right there.

Johnny crushed the camera into bits with just one hand, causing Squishy to back into art who stood behind him. The plastic fell to the floor along with the tabloid, which he promptly picked up, now fully developed. He held the image over one of the many candles in the room; the stick was almost exhausted as the wax had all just about melted, the picture lit on fire, melting and burning away any black mail they had against him.

“If I hear about this from anyone.. I’ll personally see to all your banishment’s” He threatened with a snarl as he pushed passed the group, storming down the hallway enraged.

Sulley was standing up from his seat now, looking embarrassed but lost of all confused “What are you guys doing back so soon!?”

“We felt bad leaving you behind..” Squishy said, looking very broken up, perhaps it was due to his crushed camera. They had wanted a picture of Jame’s surprised happy face upon realizing they returned for him, one that could go in their scrap book.

No matter how big of a soft spot he had for the child like monster that was Squishy, Sulley was not going easy on them “Well you shouldn’t have! Why would I want to spend the day at some loser convention with you dweebs!?” He asked, pushing by them as he chased after Johnny. He had to get this sorted, he was finally in Johnny’s good graces again, and the date was going so well.

He ran out of the house, spotting Johnny who was un-locking his expensive, one of a kind car that was parked down the street, his sunglasses on, but his shirt still crumpled up in his fists.

“Wait! Johnny this is all a misunderstanding!” He shouted as he came up to the side of Johnny’s sleek black car, his engine running. “Please, let me explain!” He asked desperately.

Johnny turned to look at him, his eyes were covered but his eyebrows were noticeably tightened. “I don’t want to fucking hear it James!” He scolded “Trying to out me to better your chances in the games? You and your team are a fucking disgrace to this school” He clenched his fist tight on the steering wheel “I am going to destroy you in the coming events, Don’t even bother trying” He growled, baring his teeth before he stepped on the gas and drove off with a loud vroom.

Sulley watched as the car drove off down the street, running stop signs as the other tried to get away as quickly as he could. Sulley frowned hard as his lips quivered, he needed this, he had missed being with Johnny for so long now, this was his last chance at they blew it for him. In a fit of anger he wondered if they meant to do this to him, ruin his social life forever, not to mention putting a bullet in the heart of any chances to rekindle the romance he once had.

He stormed back into the house, the Ok brothers all looking apologetic with their heads down, he heard the kettle scream as Mr’s. Squibbles was most likely making coco to perk the gang up. He noted that the Perry boys were wearing a fan shirt of their favourite comic book hero who would have been attending the conference; Scott also wore a new hat he wanted to have signed. He felt a bit of guilt for yelling at them, after all they only wanted him to feel involved, and now their big day was ruined also. He was too upset to make things better right now, he headed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind him, jumping up onto his bunk he scowled at the ceiling, noting the small marks that had chipped the paint from their early play. He turned on his side, content to scowl the day away.


End file.
